


Stay

by LillianPaige



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianPaige/pseuds/LillianPaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth just wants Dean to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Stay-Sam Smith

Seth sat crisscross in the middle of the bed with Dean’s shirt clutch tightly against his chest, watching silently as the older man cleared his things from Seth’s hotel room. When Dean came to a stop in front of him with his jeans unbuttoned and hanging loosely around his hips and blonde pubic hair exposed to the room, Seth’s eyes trailed up his bare chest and came to a stop at the lit cigarette between his lips. Their eyes locked and Seth felt himself clinging tighter to the shirt, “No.” The two-toned man whispered out. 

Dean rolled his eyes and tugged at the shirt until it ripped from Seth’s grasp. Seth scrambled to his knees and grabbed it back, a game of tug of war quickly ensuing. “Let it go.” Dean growled as his hand came up to wrap around Seth’s neck with just enough pressure to let Seth know who the boss was. He narrowed his eyes at Seth, whose own brown eyes quickly dropped to the floor. He felt like a scolded child under Dean’s icy blue stare. 

Seth let out a shaky breath and licked his lips, “Stay.” He whispered out looking up at his borrowed lover through lidded eyes. Dean dropped his hand from the boy’s neck and Seth reached out slowly to wrap his arms around Dean’s waist in an attempt to pull the man close to him, “Tell her you got back late. Tell her that you had to get your own room. Tell her something. Just. Stay. Stay with me.”

Dean chuckled and broke from Seth’s hold. He pulled his shirt over his head then buttoned up his pants. He took a puff from his cigarette and smirked around the white stick, showing off the filter clenched between his teeth then blew the smoke out in Seth’s face, “You want me to stay?” Fighting the urge to cough, the two-toned man nodded his head, “I want you to stay.”

Dean bit his lip and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling in thought while Seth's heart raced as he waited for an answer.

Blowing out another puff of smoke, thankfully away from Seth's face, Dean pressed his lips to Seth’s forehead and Seth felt his heart drop.

“Maybe next time.”


End file.
